Chloe Saunders And The Big Bad Wolf
by VioletScriptor
Summary: AU/AH DP fanfic. RRH theamed. Chloe's mom passed away a year ago and her dad is absent. She lives with her aunt who, she thinks, treats her like a child. One day she meets Derek, the lonely, snarky boy, and her everyday life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here it is. My second fanfic. It is Red Ridding Hood theamed, as you might have guessed from the title. A lot of crazy thing had happened lately, so I have take a little brake, but now I am backl, and I promise that I will finish this one :) Without further adou: Chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Red Pendant

I grabbed my red hoodie and slammed the door open. I ran out in the woods, that was connected to our backyard. Me and aunt Lauren had a fight. Again. Just because I colored my hair red. Or red stripes. And apperently I was not allowed to do that. Well, it's not _my_ fault that I look like a 13-year old with no sign of breasts or figure what so ever, and I thought that red dye would make me look older! It kinda did though. And it made me look like a candystripe too, but you know, minor detail.

And now I was out in the woods. My feet knew their way around, so I just let them do the walking, while I ran the conversation through in my head. _Oh god, Chloe! What have you done with your hair! What is it with you lately?_ Oh, I don't know. Puberty? Or maybe it's the fact that my mom died a year ago and my dad had traveled around ever since, and I havent seen him in 4 months, and now my aunt takes care of me?

I stopped by the river and looked at my reflection. Pale skin, big, way to big, blue eyes, red and blond hair sticking out from the red hood. The girl looking back at me _could_ actually be 13. But I am 15. I turned 15 in April. But the worst of all though, is that I look exactly like my mom. A tear ran down my face of the memory. Why did she have to go so soon?

We had so many years left. She was supposed to see me grow up, help me with my boy-problems, be there for me, se me graduating, se me go to NYU, see me become a movie-director/script-writer. Be on my first movie premiere. And my Oscar nomination.

I couldn't hold back a little smile. As if I would become all those things. No doubt, it is a dream, a wonderful dream, but if it ever came true...

I could punch myself. Who am I to think life is unfair? _She_ was the one who died. I can't believe it's almost a year ago. A year without her. An awful year it was. But at least I had our spot.

We used to come to this river a lot. It was our thing. In the summer we sat by the shore and talked. Sometimes we even ate lunch out here. It was nice.

Suddenly I saw something shining in the water. At first I thought it just was the sun, but it was in the middle of October and the sky was grey and cloudy, so what sun? I suddenly had a strong urrage to find out what it was, so without thinking it through, I jumped in the water. It wasn't that deep, but with me being 5"1 feet tall, it went to my stomach. And it was _very_ cold. Maybe I should have thought this thrugh. Well, now we were here...

I walked over to the spot where I saw the shining light. It's probably just nothing. And I got wet for nothing. Stop being so god damn inpulsive all the time, Chloe. But as I got close, I saw that it was a chain stuck in a branch under the water. And the chain had a red pendant.

I stuck my hand in the water and picked up the neckless. I held it up to the sky and looked at it. It looked pretty new, which made it even more weird that it ended up here. I began to walk back to the shore with the necless in my hand, as my shoe got stuck on a branch. Great, just great.

I bend down to release it from the branch, but, of cours, I couldn't reach my own shoe. Well, wasn't _that_ inconvinient?

As I stood there, trying to reach my own foot, a voice behind me yelled: "Hey! What are you doing there?" I turned around and saw a tall boy standing on the shore. From this distance, the only feature I could recognize, was his jet black hair and his incredible high. I would say he probably was around 19 or so.

"Ehem... I am stuck!" I yelled back at him. Even at this distance I could hear him sigh. Then he, to my suprise, got down in the water and began walking over to me. As he got closer, I realised that he was nothing less than a year older than me, and that he actually was a lot taller than I thought.

He came in front of me and I looked up in his face. His features were sharp and he had a snarky look on his face. But the most outstanding thing about this guy, were his eyes. They were not _just_ green. They had more of a toxic shine to them and they were looking right at me.

He bend down and stuck his hands in the water to loosen my shoe-laces from the branch. When he was done he stood straight and looked at me. "Thanks, I guess," I said shyly. He nodded and began to walk back to the shore. I followed him.

When we got to the little cliff, that I had jumped from to get into the water, I tried to climb it, but I couldnt reach it with my foot. Suddenly I felt two, warm, hands on my waist, that gently lifted me up on the shore. I stood up and turned around to see the guy climbing up the cliff like it was a table or something. Aperently he was tall _and_ fit. He had a loose, sleeveless top on and loose shorts that went down to his knees.

I captured myself studying his chest, when I realised that he was right in front of me, and, was looking at me. I looked up in his face and saw his confuced eyes looking into mine. "What in the world were you doing in the river?" he asked me. His normal voice was deep and cold. I tilted my head to the right and looked at him with a little smile. "Well, Isn't it obvious? I was out for a swim," I said. He rolled his eyes with a "phft" under his breath. "It's _October_ ," he said. I gave him a sarcastic smirk. "You got me. No, the real reason I was out there, was actually this," I said and held out the neckless. He looked shortly at it, before returning his gaze to my face again.

"A neckless?" he asked. I nodded. "It was stuck in a branch in the water,"I said. He nodded. "Yeah, okay. But what were you doing in the woods in the first place?" he asked. I looked weird at him. "What, am I not allowed to be out here? I thought it was a free country," I said. He shrugged. "I am just asking," he said.

I looked away. "Oh, okay. I-I-I was just out f-for a walk," I said. Stupid stutter. Why was I even telling him this. "And you? What were you doing out here?" I asked him. "I was out for a run. I am out running everyday and I run by the river eatch time," he said. I nodded. "Yeah, okay," I said. I looked up at him. He was almost a foot taller than me, so I had to tilt my head up to look in his face.

"I am Chloe, by that way," I said. "I'm Derek," he said. Derek. The name sounded familiar... "Hey, do you happened to go to Lyle High School?" I asked him. He looked confuced at me. "Yes, I do actually," he said. I nodded. "I thought so. You are the one who got that math-diploma last year, aren't you?" He looked away and I could see the top of his ears turned red. "So what if I am?" he said.

I shrugged. "I think it's cool. I mean, being on a college-level as a freshman and all that. I wish I was that good at math," I said. He shrugged. "Anyways... Shouldn't you be heading home? I mean, you are _soaked_ ," he said. I looked down on myself and saw that he was right. My jeans were completely soaced, and I was actually begging to shiver. I nodded. "Yeah, I should. Thanks for helping me," I said and began to walk away.

After a couple of steps I turned around and saw him standing where I left him and looking at me. He saw that I was looking at him, shaked his head, turned to the opposite side and ran away.

* * *

 **It was a little short, but at least you got some introduction. Rewiew and follow, I plan to update very soon.**

 **Sencerly, ThatIndieGirl :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, we continue where we left last. I know that Chloe might seem a little OOC sometime, but I kinda want her to discover the other sides of herself, and the relationship between her and her aunt is also a new thing. Derek is not mutch here, but the next chapter is CHLEREK FILLED! Anyways, enjoy :) Oh, also- All rights to Kelley Armstrong, I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Favor

When I came home from the walk, aunt Lauren was in the kichen. As soon as I walked through the door, she was all over me. "Chloe! Where have you been? I told you not to go out in the woods after four. And it's getting darker earlier, too... Chloe! Why are you wet? Oh, god, we have to get you in the shower imediatly!" I couldn't get a word in before she pushed me into the bathroom and told me to strip off my clothes. I didn't even get the chance to apologize or explain.

She turned on the hot water and pushed me in. I stood there in sillence. She picked up my clothes and the necklase fell out. She froze and looked at it. "Where did you get that?" she asked, her voice shaking, as if it was a dead rat that fell out of my hoodie.

I shrugged. "I saw it in the river and I went out to pick it up," I said calmly, but inside I was shaking. Why did she react like that? Did she think I stole it? Did she think that I really would go all the way to be the most rebelious teenager I could?

"Why? Why'd you ask?" I lookeked at my aunt as she picked up the necklace and hung it on a towel hook. "Oh, nothing. I just...for a minute I just thought that...Never mind. After you had showered we eat dinner, okay? I've made meatballs!" she said and and gave me a warm smile. What has gotten into her?

After dinner I went up in my room and stayed there the rest of the evening. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about the red hair-dye or anything else. And I was still a little annoyed over our fight. But most of all I wanted to get a closer look at that necklace.

It was a gold chain with a red, tear-formed, diamond-like pendant. But, of course, it wasn't a diamond. It was probably glass or some thing like that. But it was so weird. And the way aunt Lauren had reacted to it, too. Like it was her worst nightmare, that came true. I put on the necklace and took a look in the mirror.

Somehow, the necklase made me look more...yeah, more _mature._ I never wore jewelries, I haven't even got my ears pireced. But this necklace... Somehow, it just fit me. So I decided to wear it.

* * *

The next day, friday, I went to school.

There is two kind of people in high school. The predatos and the prey. The predators would be the popular kids, the jocks and the divas. And the prey is the rest of us, trying to get through (and hopefully survive) high school, without actually becoming a prey. And if you are lucky, you can do just that, and graduate in four years, and never have to see all these people again, because you moved to New York and became a famous screenwriter.

But I was not lucky.

Do to my size, my looks and my nervous stutter, I was a very easy prey, whitch I was reminded of every day. And today was no different from the others.

"Hey, Saunders! Nice hair! But don't you think it's to soon for a Halloween costume? Allthough, I have to say, a candycone is pretty original." An echo of laughs sounded behind me. I pulled my hood up and kept walking to my math class. "Seriously, it's like you _want_ us to bully you," Tori yelled from behind.

I wanted to say something. Anything. But I was afraid that it only would make it worse. So I kept my mouth shut and walked away. Ignored them. Maybe, one day, they will do the same to me.

Tori, or Queen Victoria, as Liz called her, hated me from the moment we met, about a year ago, when I began in Lyle High as a freshman. She was a freshman as well, only already the first day, she had more friends than I would ever be able to, and she made all of them hate me as well.

My only friends from that moment on were Rae and Liz, Rae being a sophmore, like me, and Liz is a junior. They were in my drama class, where we met every tuesday and thursday and I ate lunch with them everyday. So yeah, we were friends.

Also a big part of my life was math. And not in a good way. I was only getting F and D in my math class, and if I got one more, the school would bring my aunt in for a 'talk' and I was not intrested in that, really. So I had to get a D+, at least, on the next test. Which was today.

* * *

"Your time is over," mrs. Stewart, our math teacher, said after 30 minutes of hell, I mean math. I had done my best on the test, but I doubted that I would get my wanted grade. As in, I was pretty sure I wouldn't get it.

Mrs. Stewart told me to stay when class was over, which ment I would come late for my lunch-date with Liz and Rae, but she looked pretty serious, so I just nodded and did what she told me to. I kept sitting in my seat as the bell rang and all the other students walked out.

"Chloe..." mrs. Stewart said with a sad voice. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. "An F," she said and shook her head. "I am so sorry, I tried, I really did, b-b-ut I-I... The num-b-bers.. I just..." She put a hand up to sillence me. "It's not the numbers Chloe, it's you. I know that you know the answer, but for some reason, you leave the box blank. Whether it's beacuse you are insecure or afraid even, to answer wrong I do not know, but what ever it is, we have to bring your aunt in and..." I cut her off.

"Please don't, mrs. Stewart. She would kill me if she knew. Isn't there something else I can do? Take extra classes or something? Plaese, please, my aunt can't find out about my grades. She would call my dad, and then he wouldn't care, and she would get mad and curse on him, and they would get in a fight and I just..."

I talked very fast and tried to so hard I could to leak a tear, and even though I wanted to cry, wanted to get down on my knees and _litterly_ beg to her, I just kept sitting in my chair with a sad face and puppy-eyes.

After she had stared at me in silence for about two minutes, she sighted and looked away. "I guess you could re-do the test, but... I am actually not allowed to do this but..." She looked at me and I could see her soften up. "What I am about to tell you, you must not tell anyone, okay?" I nodded and she continued.

"I am gonna let you re-do the test. In two weeks, ok? I am gonna write in the plan that you did not take the test, because you missed class, ok? You will take the test in two weeks, and I hope for you that you'll do better this time. But we keep this between the two of us, ok?"

I nodded. I can't believe I got another chance. All I had to do now is to study and to pass the test, and then this hell would be over. Just pass the test... sounded a lot easier than it actually was...

* * *

When I came home my aunt was sitting in the livingroom with a book. As I got in, she tried to hide it, but I have already seen the cover. _How To Cope With Your Teenager._ Great, now she had got so desperate that she read _those_ kind of books. Gees, relax. I am not gonna turn into a lawbreaking criminal and join a gang. What kind of a person did she think I was?

Suddenly I just couldn't deal with all of this. The tention, the way she looked at me, guilty and.. scared. Like I could begin to yell any time and call her rediculous and... other things. I couldn't stand the relationship we had devaloped. I hated it. How are we supposed to live together if one of us was afraid of the other? I wanted to say something, anything.

We haven't talked in a while, only when we fought, and I just wanted to have a normal conversation with her where we didn't yell and just talked, and I..I.."I..." I said out loud and suddenly felt a toad in my throat. I just couldn't say anything. What do you say to the one relative that is taking care of you, but you always seem to fight with them?

"I am going out for a walk," I said. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. I took my bag and rushed out of the door, towards the woods.

* * *

I sat on a rock by the river and took out my mathbook. I could as well study while I was here, right? That test isn't gonna pass it self... if it's ever gonna pass... After a while I heard footsteeps from my left, as if someone was jocking through the woods... and I had a slight idea of who it might be...

I turned my head just in time to see Derek come out behind the trees. He was sweaty and his hair hung over his eyes. He stopped as soon as he saw me. "Hi," I said. He swiped his hair away from his face and walked towards the river, towards me. "Hi," he said breathless and kneeled to the water. He took a handfull of the running water and splashed it in his face.

"Out for run, huh?" I asked. "No. Isn't it obvious I am out picking flowers?" he said still kneeling, but his eye green looked at me from behind his hair, shooting me a glare. I rolled my eyes at him. "That must be some flighty flowers, since you have to run after them," I said looking down in my book again. He sniggered under his breath as he rose up, becoming even taller than me, as I was sitting on the rock.

"Are you reading _math_ in the middle of the woods?" he said, confuced. "Yeah, I have to study," I said without looking up from the book. "Why don't you study at home then?" he asked. I hasitated before answering him. "It's...it's complicated," I said.

He sat next to me on the rock. He sat sillent for a while before speaking. "Are they...are you parrents beating you or somethin'?" he asked. I looked up at him. He was starering at the river. His jawline was tence, but his eyes were cold.

"'Couce if they are, then...you should tell someone and..." I cut him off. "No, no, it's not like that..." He cut me off. "Don't tell yourself that! If they are abusing you, it's a serious crime and they should..." I cut him off again. "No, it's not like that at all. My dad, he is a buisnessman, he is out and travel all the time and I barely see him...and my mom...she...she..." I swalowed the toad in my throat. "Sh-she d-d-died a-a y-y-year a-a-g-go," I got out. Stupid stutter.

He turned his face to me and looked me in the eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were sad. "I am sorry to hear that," he said. I shrug. "Don't be. It's not like you can do anything about it," I said. A tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly dried it off, hoping he didn't see it. "But, if your dad is not there, who do you live with?" he asked. "My aunt," I said. "And does she..." I shook my head. "No, it's more the opposite, actually," I said, and as soon as I said it, I knew that it was the truth.

"How's that?" he asked. I shrug. "I always seem to make her sad. I always fight with her. Not physically, verbally, but still. I just feel like she is treating me like a child, probably because I look like one, but... I don't know. I am just angry, you know? Like all the time..." _Also truth_ , I thought to myself. I looked down on my hands.

"Yeah," he said. I looked up at him. He was looking at the river again, noding slowly. "I know how you feel," he said quietly, as if he was saying it to himself. We sat in sillence for a while, just watching the river. I sighted.

"So, you are pretty good at math, aren't you?" I asked him, breaking the sillence. He looked at me. "Depends on what you mean by good. I mean, olympic gymnasts are _pretty good_ at gymnastics," I shot him a glare. "Yeah, I am aware of that you are the next Einstein or whatever," I said, trying to imitate his sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes. "I am not the next Ein..." I cut him off. "Well, anyways. I am asking because I want you to do me a favor. I...I need to pass this test. I have to weeks to study, but the problem is, that I suck at math, so I thought that..." He cut me off.

"That I could be your tutor?" I nodded. "Yeah, yeah," I said. "And what will I get out of that?" he asked. I looked confuced at him. "I dunno, what do you want?" He looked thoughtfull. "I don't know. Let me get back to you on that one," he said. I shrugged.

"Sure. But I am not gonna kiss you, just so you know," I said. To my suprise he began to laugh. Not that there was anything wrong with his laugh. It was rich, the kind that wanted you to laugh along, but it's just that Derek didn't look like someone who laughed a lot. "Sure, I remember that," he said. I gave him a shy smile. He returned it with a smirk.

"So, tommorow, 1pm, at my place?" Aunt Luren was usually out on saturdays. Wisiting her friends in Albany or something like that. I didn't want her to meet Derek. Not that there was anything wromg with _him_ , but 1) he was a boy, and she said that boys are not alouded in the house, and I didn't want to make her mad, and 2) she must not know about my extra studying, so... "Yeah, okay," he said. "Great," I said. We stood in awkward sillence for a while.

"Well, I gotta get home," I said and picked up my bag. "Yeah, I better get back too," he said. I nodded. More awkward sillence. "Ehm...see ya tomorow," I said. He nodded. "Yeah, see ya," he said and began to walk away. "Derek?" I said after him. He turned around and looked at me. "Mhm?" I looked down at my shoes. "Thanks, I mean for helping me out and that," I said. "It's fine," he said. "I..." I looked up, but he was already gone.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you liked this chapter and will come back for more. I have Christmas break next friday, so I will udate at least once more this year :) I hope you are having a good time :) Rewiew and all that fuzz**

 **sencerly, ThatIndieGirl**


End file.
